Sonic in JAWS (2011)
''Sonic in JAWS ''is a 2011 animated short film by Balenaproductions. It is also his most popular video. Plot A couple (who look like Silver and Rouge) is on a beach when they decided to go swimming. However, "Silver" froze into a ice sculpture when he touched the water (presumed dead) and "Rouge" was eaten by a mysterious creature. The next day, Sonic is seen on his PS3 playing Oblivion while Tails was cooking breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rings and Sonic answers. When he hangs up, he tells Tails that the Mayor just called and wants to see them. At the Mayor's office, the Mayor explains that a couple disappeared the night before and needs their help because his entire police force was on a important mission (which turned out to be the police buying donuts at Dunk'n Donuts which is a police stereotype). At the beach, Tails sets up his radar gear to see if there were any tsunami incidents the other night. Sonic speculates that it was a shark attack but Tails is spectacle about it because there hasn't been any shark attacks in years. A little boy (looking like younger tails but in green) is swimming with a floater when a shark attacked and killed him. Realizing what they are up against, Tails and Sonic agree that they will hunt him when it is night time because sharks are more active at night. Later that evening, the same shark killed a fisherman and left his boat in ruins. At night, Tails has an idea that they will spear the shark with a spear laced in poison (Sonic hoped it was going to be a RPG). They later found the wreckage of the destroyed boat, and the shark. Tails realizes that the shark is huge and that they needed a bigger boat. They retreated and promised to return in the morning. The next day, Tails tells Sonic that he knows someone with a big boat and had military experience. This person turned out to be Conker the Squirrel. The trio ventured off into the ocean. Sonic later threw chum over the deck to lure the shark. After hours of waiting, the shark finally arrives. Tails throws his spear at him but it didn't penetrate his skin because his size also reflected his armour (hide). The shark later retreated, Sonic proposes that they go back to shore to get a bigger boat (like a heli-craft carrier) but both Tails and Conker disagree since they know the shark will return. Tails deems that he has 2 more spears. Later, Tails looks on the Internet for a sharks weak spot, which is revealed to be it's stomach. Conker asks Tails what is Sonic's problem which he revealed that Sonic can't swim and is afraid of the water. Conker then reveals his military past and his fear which was a hot tub with Russian women but without Vodka. The shark returns and attacks the ship, only to retreat later. Conker notices a breach in the hull and announces that they are sinking, with only 2 hours before sunrise to remain afloat. Conker manages to keep the boat floating (although he said it will only buy them minutes). Tails then build a cage to go under water so that he can stab the shark in the stomach. However, the plan backfired when he dropped his spear and the cage broke. Tails managed to escape by hiding in a wreckage of a steel boat. The shark attacks the boat and devours Conker ( his final words to Sonic was "Sonic, whatever you do, don't let him touch my beer"). With the ship more than halfway underwater, Sonic decided to use Tail's last spear to kill the shark. However, during a struggle, he dropped the spear in the ocean. He later finds Conker's sniper rife, he also notices that there is a helium tank in the shark's mouth (caused by the earlier struggle). After a few shots, Sonic manages to shoot the tank, however instead of blowing up it fell into his mouth thus eating it. Conker somehow survives and turns on the helium tank. Just as the shark was about to eat Sonic, it suddenly bloats and flyers like a balloon. It eventually explodes and dies (leaving a trail of blood). Sonic then honours Tails' death when he suddenly rises from the water. Wondering what to do, a raft floats out of the ship's storage which they used to return to shore. Epilogue: after the credits, a jungle can be seen. Suddenly, Conker comes flying in and somehow survived the explosion. He says to himself that he will take a break from adventuring and will reside in the jungle. Suddenly a T-Rex from Jurassic Park is heard roaring in the distance, which Conker replies "oh no". This hints to Sonic in Jurassic Park and the possibility of Conker being in the instalment. Cast * Steven Page as Sonic, Breen, Conker, Beach boy, Fisherman * SonicSong182 as Tails, Beach girl * Rigg31 as Doughnut kid Trivia * This film is a remake of Page's 2009 version of the same name.